Weatherstrips are employed to form a seal between various surfaces. This seal is typically located at the perimeter of such surfaces. The perimeter of vehicle panels, for example, such as a flange or plurality of flanges that require such a weatherstrip often varies in thickness, thereby posing challenges when fitting a weatherstrip over the panels. A snug engagement is desired, but is often difficult in light of the variations in thickness.